Demileague
Introduction: Demileague Part 1. The Demileague is a group of superhuman teenagers who have dedicated themselves to protect the city of Vancouver and the other city centers that surround it. Vancouver, British Columbia, Canada has swollen to immense porpotions that it is like the size of New York City. Crime has swollen due to the most notorious gang in the world. They are known as the Slendermen, they take on the appearance of the mythical Slenderman. Wearing black dress outfit, and cover their faces with a white cast and have faceless physical features. In truth, they are demons, casted from hell for their abnormal appearance. They have been ravaging the city and the police and the mayor cannot stop them. Three more gangs will enter to fight against the Slendermen for power. Chapter One Azrael wakes up, he stretches his back in his shadow-enshrouded room. He looks at his clock and it says 6:30. "Great. Ive woke up early." saying in its thoughts. He gets out of bed and dresses in black skinny jeans with a studded white belt; followed by an emo band shirt. He then brushed his hair in front of a mirror. He stopped and looked at the jagged scar across his right eye. He examined it for a few seconds. It glowed blood-red, and his throat became parched, gasping for air as he violently spasms on the floor then rose as if he came back from the dead. The Curse of the Crimson Thirst took hold. Azrael needed blood, he began to search the mini-fridge in his room and opened a Blood pack with the words on the plastic: "Blood Type-A", the richest type of blood in nutrients stored in a pack. He ripped it open with his mouth and drank it greedily. Deep down it's hurting Azrael to the point that he would carve out his own chest to see his, non-beating heart, hoping to see any sign of life, none. Viktor and Tybalt look on in the open cracked doorway. Azrael's skin goes back to normal, but his mouth and eyes still glow hauntingly in the darkness, casting an evil, demonic glow in the shadows. Like a beast's eyes after a splendid kill. Tears of blood run down his cheeks, crying quietly so he cannot disturb his brothers. But Viktor and Tybalt are at the doorway, knowing that their brother is suffering. Viktor whispers in Tybalt's ear. "Tybalt, go make breakfast. I'll comfort him." Tybalt nods quietly and goes downstairs in his fire-patterned pjs. Viktor knocks on the door and comes in. "Azrael, its okay.. You dont have to cry." Trying to reassure him. Azrael wipes the blood from his mouth. "Thank... You" Still shaking from adrenaline."Wh-Where is Tybalt?" Viktor looks on in pity. "He is downstairs cooking breakfast. Come, you need your energy." Extending his hand towards him. Azrael shaking still; he extends his hand and Viktor leans him on his shoulder and walks downstairs. Chapter Two Tybalt is in the kitchen cooking bacon and eggs on two frying pans. He is still shirtless but is wearing pjs. "Hey Viktor, I want to tell you that we are almost out of eggs." Telling Viktor the news. Viktor sighs sadly; "I guess I go and get some more from the store after school." Viktor works two shifts; one at Mcdonalds from Three to Six and from Seven to Nine at a grocery store. Just to keep his brothers fed well and taken care of. Even though the triplets are Nephalem, they still need energy to survive. Viktor sets out the plates and cutlery as Tybalt starts putting the bacon and eggs on the plates. They live in a house owned by a landlord in Vancouver. It's not broken down, but it is a decent house filled with little furniture; a tv that shows twenty channels, a black and white living room furry couch; a writing desk that can fit three people. Two bathrooms, one upstairs and the other one is downstairs. They start eating. "So where is this school again?" Asked Tybalt after eating a forkful of eggs. "Prince of Wales Secondary School, for humans this is where, students from grades eight to twelve can learn to "co-operate and co-exist" with each other. Sounds like a bunch of bull to me." After chewing a piece of bacon. "Oh well, time to make haters gonna hate." All of them chuckle at the joke. Few minutes later, They have finished eating breakfast and went to get dressed. Viktor dresses in black. While Tybalt comes out in blue dress pants and white t-shirt with a tie. Azrael goes out all black and has fingernails painted black and with eyeliner. "Lets go." They walk out of the door and lock it. Chapter Three The school was about two blocks away, so they just have to walk. They enter the school entrance and are in complete awe. Students around them give them weird glares as if the triplets were from other world. A group popular girls who were always dressed in short shorts and wearing t-shirts that exposes their abdomen. They squealed so loud that it rang in the triplet's ears. The other students walked by but stopped to see what was the commotion was. "Girls, girls, girls.... One at a time, please." Obviously he was not interested. Viktor said he had a date, but two of the girls pressed their chests against him and whine at him. "Please, we are better then that girl your with." They both giggled. Unimpressed, he just walks away but not without saying. "Keep hiding that ugly face of yours with your hideous make-up." The girls froze in place and then stormed away. The other students just laughed their heads off. The principal came forth. "So you three must be the Isaac Triplets, huh?" He gives them a fake grin, as if he hated his job. "Triplets? They dont even look--" Some students murmured but went silent as Azrael gave them the death glare. "If you would please follow me to my office to get your schedules." He walks towards his office talking to himself. As Tybalt and Viktor were walking in, Azrael noticed a really cute boy who was walking by the office. He was totally entranced by him, the way he looked, how he moved. As if his soul was plucked from his body. Azrael was about go after the cute boy before Viktor's gentally grabs his arm. "Come on brother. You can check him out later, ok?" He whispered in his ear. Azrael blushes like crazy... hoping he would find the cute boy again. The triplets sat down and had to endure two torturing hours of rules and regulations of the school. Tybalt nearly passed out sleeping, while Azrael was waiting anxiously to find that cute boy. While Viktor took the time to right down all the rules. Even though it was considered pathetic by all three. Finally the school bell rang and the triplets darted to the door before the principal told them to have a good day. But to his astonishment they all ran to the door as if it were a blur. Puzzled, he slumped into his chair and started calling the students with their fate of detention. Chapter Four Azrael's POV: I was lucky since me and that cute boy were in english class. He was in the front row seat and I sat right beside him got a good look at him, the kid wore a grey-white t-shirt, had cherry red eyes, silvery blonde hair, my gosh his fingernails have black nail polish. He is so cute. But then he looked at me and blushed. "Hi there... You are?" He asked while blushing still. "A-Azrael. Azrael Lucifer Isaac." I told him and to my surprise my voice did not crack. He smiled. "Ryan. Ryan William Lystona." As he played with his earphones. He looked around the classroom for a few seconds. To me it felt like minutes then he told me this. "Thats a cute name. Azrael. From now i call you Azzy" My heart skipped nearly two beats after what I heard from his lips. "W-Wha-What did you say?" He grinned happily. "I called you Azzy, because its a nickname for you." He smiles again and his hand opens for a handshake. I shook it. "Hey faggot! Shut up or suffer a punch!" One of the jocks said from four seats down the row. Ryan turned around quietly and did his best not to shed a tear. I furiously looked at the jock and asked him a question. "Hey! Why did you call him a faggot!". I Demanded from him. The Jock and his friends laughed their butts off. "Because he is gay. Idiot." He shot. I gave him a look of disgust. "So what just because he is gay, DOES NOT MEAN you tease him of that." I shot back. "Heh.. you lecture me about gay people! :Lets duke it out emo." He sits out of his chair and grabbed by the collar of my shirt. I smiled. "Ok then.." He threw a punch at my face. I grabbed it when an open palm and began to crush his fist. The jock's arm started quivering and his eyes were filled with fear. Heh.. I feed from people's fear. With a twist of my body i round kicked him in the jaw sending him flying to his group of friends. They caught their bleeding "champion". None of them dared fought me back. The old wrinkled woman known as Ms. Barisoff scolded us to the Principal's office after she came in and saw his friends caring for Brian.. So i plea my case that he threw the first punch and that i was protecting my new friend. The principal stayed on my side and gave a me a week of cleaning all the rooms from Ms. Barisoff's to Mr. Anderson's. It wasnt much but whatever. Got done in just a few seconds. Many of the rooms spick and span as ever. Chapter Five In the next week. Azrael and Ryan quickly became best friends. He grew on to like the triplets as well. At lunch time in the cafeteria, none of the jocks or popular kids. Though they spread rumors of their big impact. Though some of them did fear them outright. Because Azrael's middle name was Lucifer. No one had a middle name other then the fallen angel. Azrael smiled brightly. He loved the atmosphere. Though he was favored by the teachers he attended in their classes. In two weeks, the triplets would never know what would happen and it will change their lives and their new found friend forever... Around the school, hiding amongst the shadows, The Slendermen's vicious recruits, armed with pistols, machetes, and other devious weapons of death. They were only gifted to teleport. A gift from the leader himself. They were twenty of them, every one of them were encircling the school. One by one, each one of them teleported into the school and started to butcher teachers and students alike in the hallway. The school went on lockdown. But that proved to be a death sentence, they were all slaughtered in one classroom. About ten of them teleported into one classroom, but what they did not realize was that it had all triplets and Ryan in history class. "Heheh. We should teach things how its done." one of the thugs said. They seized Mr. Brunner and held him one of the desks all of the students panicked and tried to huddle at the walls, only the triplets were left in the front row. The thugs then killed Mr. Brunner. The triplets whispered among each other. But not in english, it was something more, ancient, somewhere between benevolent and malicious. Chapter Six Viktor's POV: "Zdyfkyl Hyahdy? qwos oly swyu kaefr wyly?" He whispered to Azrael. Az nodded and looked towards Tybalt. "Uyz." He whispered. The thugs took noticed and grabbed Tybalt. Tybalt never flinched or was panicing in fear. The thugs took note of that and punched him in the face so hard that Tybalt spat blood into his face. The thug who was named "Knob", grabbed Ryan, Viktor, and Azrael and teleports them into a field behind the school, far from the view of eyes. The thugs started to beat up the triplets. Ryan was forced onto the ground with a large crowbar above his head. In retaliation, Azrael summons a spear of darkness from the ground and impaled the thug named "Snag" through the heart. He died instantly. Az got up and chucked the limp carcass to "Draco". Both impacted the wall and died after impact. Wind blew into the other groups and intensified. Tybalt started fighting those intendng to harm Ryan. Ryan was struggling to free himself; one of the thugs was about to raise his crowbar. Tybalt snapped his finger and melted the crowbar, severely burning the guy's arm. After nearly an hour of fighting, Ryan closed his eyes and was shivering in fear. He did not whimper just completely shocked that Azrael and his brothers were able to fend of these things. Ryan opened his eyes and found Azrael bend over, with an outstretched arm. "Its over..." Ryan fearfully tok his hand raised himself from the dirt. "W-What were those things?" He asked Azrael. Azrael looked down some and looked back. "Recruits for a gang.. rookies.. this city is infected." "Infected?" He questioned. Ryan crossed both arms, though a bit shocked that the city seemed peaceful. "Rife with gangs that plague it at night. Including the other city areas. Rapists, murderers, muggers, thugs, etc. Right now we must finish report to the principal... Chapter Seven They told the principal and the RCMP about the incident. Alibis were perfect. heh. Humans are pathetic.. in everyway. War and murder seems to be always in their minds.. I wonder why the Vampires consider them cattle... they breed like unguarded pests. Category:Superhero Category:Shisaac